


Roommate

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, JJBek2020, Jjbek, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: A nice evening with a roommate.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Roommate

**Roommate**

JJ was walking in circles inside the room, waiting. He had already set everything. Snacks? Check. Blankets? Yes. The computer with the video loaded and ready for only pushing a button to play the show? Yes. 

There was only one thing missing: His actual roommate. His nerves were getting the best of him so he jumped and let out a scream when the door opened, revealing the Kazakh with a bag of more snacks and some beverages on his hand. 

"Beka! You startled me! Also, you are late"

"I was trying to get here on time but there was a ridiculous amount of people on the mini-market line".

"It's okay. We're ready!"

"We are?"

"Yes. Come here Beka!" 

JJ gave two soft pats to the spot next to him so Otabek could join him. And he did, opening the first snacks package. 

"I'm surprised you didn't start yet, you could have just skipped the opening"

"No, I wanted to wait for you to sing it along. I know you never skip this opening. Now come on, let's sing!"

"Oh. Thank you Jean. It's nice of you" 

"What are you saying? I'm always nice. Especially to you" He winked for a second and his energetic self screamed aloud "Now 1,2,3...Play!"

Both of them stared at the moving images with amusement, singing along to the lyrics, smiling happily with each other, beginning their anime evening as they did every Friday until they fell asleep on the same bed. Sometimes it was Otabek's. Sometimes it was Jean's. It didn't matter which one. They always could count on using the other as a pillow with no consequences. When there was time to go to sleep, they gave a good night kiss to each other, thankful for the presence of the other just a few centimetres away, and they wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> For [JJBek2020](https://jjbek2020.tumblr.com) Week Two : Roommates/Rivalry
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
